Fruit à la Fox
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: A 100 themed drabble fic for therox...all with a little mention of the delicious dessert shared by the two.
1. Distant Glimpses

He loved her. But only from a distance, keeping her from knowing his true heart.

She loved him. But only from a distance, worried he would spark anew her fearful heart.

They had parted ways, never really looking back, only small glimpses to check that the other hadn't stumbled along the way.

She has had her more than fair share of troubles. He has been causing troubles.

They had loved, they had lost.

Now from a distance, she can't recognize him, and from this far away, he can't see the joy she once gave him.

They were star-crossed lovers. Perfect for one another, but never meant to stay with another.

She is still the hopeless romantic wishing on non-existent stars, and he is still the playboy toying with hearts as well as breaking them.

But even from a distance you can still see the aching glimpses that pass.


	2. You once were

He got caught the other day.

His wife is now in the arms of another. He swears at the top of his lungs that he hates their family. That they have caused him nothing but pain. He wants to hate his wife, but he has loved her too long to let his love for her go.

The man she is with now had no money to afford a lawyer. The lawyer that was doing his case was his brother. Their mother won't allow Ethan to put him in jail. For once Fox is glad for her meddling.

He can afford lawyers. He can not. It is that simple.

That is until is father realises that Theresa is still in power. That though Ethan Martin is Ethan's son, he was still the appointed heir to Crane. Her money can out-bid him in all endeavours.

Miraculously she sends her old lawyer. A man that has won her many cases before she became a Crane. Her family is wondering why she won't buy a team of lawyers like Fox has, and frankly he wonders too.

He hates their family. He hates the brothers. He hates their mother. Why will she not buy the lawyers that would beat him, instead of a civil servant that hasn't won a case since he came in contact with their family?

When they gather in the Crane mansion, them demanding an answer from her, and his family just watching, curious to know why she would betray her family. Was she truly a Crane now?

Her family yells at her, his family sneers at her. But somehow she takes it all silently. When they all have run out of nasty words, and demands, when they have refilled their glasses in anticipation for the answer, when their ragged breaths calm down she gives and answer.

"Because I owe him more than I owe anyone in my life."

It's a cryptic answer. And many of them are left scratching their heads. But not he, no Fox understands completely. And he is moved beyond words. After all this time, after abandoning her when she needed him, after accusing her brother of false accusations, after insulting her mother in every possible way she still believes she owes him something and that he is worth waiting for.

Later as she sits on the gazebo, he comes to her. He watches her for a moment and realises what she is eating and he can't believe she remembered.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Possibly." 

"Why aren't you helping your brother sue me?"

"You mean after you insulted my brothers, and my mother in every possible way? After you put my brother in jail? After you nearly destroyed Miguel's relationship with Kay?"

She was angry.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I still believe."

"In what? What is there to believe in?"

"I believe that the playboy is still in there somewhere, and I believe that if I keep goading him he'll come out."

"Why do you want him to come back? As I recall he was considered terrible for all his womanizing."

"I want him back because at least I can read him. Because that man is my kindred spirit. He can look at me and know exactly what I'm thinking because we just know. That man is a man after my own heart. That man gave up his life to help me, to help my son. Than man I hope still exists and I can only hope and believe that the man I fell in love with once upon a time still is alive because I miss him very much."

"You love me?"

"No, but I loved him"

She left him to his thoughts. Had he had everything he wanted and was just to blind to see it? And for a moment he slips back, back to a time where he hadn't had a care in the world, where she was his best friend and was an open book to him. But only for a moment does that man return. He leaves the instant she slips back into the shadows headed back to the mansion.


	3. Selfish Speeds

**inspire16 here for a reminder of passions, how i miss thee**

**im on a hiatus for THE TWISTS AND TURNS OF LOVE because of the therethan engagement and the departure of passions from my world. im in sorta funk because of it. this however i can continue. ummmm i might become a discontinued passions fan, but that just might be the funk talking. well**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PASSIONS! IF I DID IT NEVER WOULDA LEFT!**

**thanks to my wonderful reviewers! i know im not the best writer. but i'm still a work in progress**

* * *

She began running. From her husband, from the love of her life, from her friends, from her family, she was running.

Theresa was tired of all of the craziness that Harmony held. She had realized last night the complete and utter irony of the name. Nothing in this town resembled harmony. She was doomed as long as she stayed there. She hated this place. All it held was bad memories.

She had told her family of her decision. They had asked her to say. She had asked them to leave.

She said if they didn't know it now, they'd realize it later. Harmony was cursed. Everyone who came there became hurt and left broken. The only way to heal was to leave. And never come back. Away from them she could lead a semi-normal life. She picked up the-no-longer-little Little Ethan or Ethan Jr. as he preferred in his preteen age, packed up the car and left.

She was currently on the highway, Ethan sleeping in the back. She was definitely breaking the speed limit, but she knew none of the officers would be patrolling this part of town until later; the perks of having a cop for a brother.

Ok, now she was pretty sure she was going to have an accident. She was racing. Who she was racing against, she wasn't sure. But she did know something. She knew that as the Crane mansion in all its glory slipped out of view, she saw him, and he was watching her.

And Harmony would hear the sounds of a speeding car, and the whispers a broken man saying:

"I'll find you Theresa, I'll bring you back. Because Harmony is ruined, and I'm only staying so I can fix it for you."

He picks up his speciality food, and walked to the phone. He calls Sam Bennett to report a break-neck speeding car. It's stupid thing to call in for. But it's still Sam's job.

There was a time that he would do anything to keep her out of jail. But he was selfless then, at least when it came to her.

Now he's just selfish.

Now he would do anything to keep her in jail.

If it meant she would stay closer to him.

* * *

**please review, it keeps my faith that someone is reading.**

**oh and if your paying attention i'll be mention the dessert in every drabble. also i might go into more themed drabbles. but let's see how this works out.**


	4. Business Card

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN PASSIONS! IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT ASK J.E.R(k) WHO MADE IT! (also if that is your number tell me so i can take it down, i just made it up)**

**inspire16 here with a happy dose of therox and passions to get us going. ok i just did this in less than 20 minutes. i like not editing my work. though it is unprofessional, i feel like i can be unpro for this fanfic. well unless you guys really want me to then your just going to have to review to tell me :), or suck it up, since you won't review.**

**i have decided that I will continue my passins fics, if only cos i hate leaving stuff as WIPs and not finishing. BUT you guys are going to have to excuse me for being a little late with TTOL because I need someone to help me with that and I am currently dealing with all my evil plot bunnies. (They all want to come out, but too many are coming out at the same time and then i get what's known as a writer's block cos all my precious bunnies are stuck.)**

**I'm also experimenting with other genres. I'm getting into anime, comics/cartoons (Teen Titans) and I'm trying to write a few for ALIAS and HEROES (which is coming out tomorow in Canada WHICH will make me write something for them soon!) So what I'm really trying to say is..well passions is gone and my passion for passions is dwindling, so i'm currently looking on the web for litte episodes and fanfics to keep my inspiration burning, cos if you haven't guessed I'm all about the inspiration!**

**well...ENJOY!**

* * *

Business Card 

Walking along the corridor of the mansion, she sleepily trotted to the kitchen. It was a little after midnight. Everyone was up, but no one was talking. She knew no one would disturb her on her trek. They all had someone to keep them company tonight, save Ivy, but Ivy was always alone.

Was that her destiny, to become like Ivy? Was fate trying to make her into a bitter woman trapped within the walls of this castle? Her only love her son? No, fate could not be so cruel to someone who believed and followed its whim like she did.

But it was ironic none the less. That Ivy would hate her for everything she has done, and yet Ivy was the person she became. She had spent so many years idolizing the Crane figure that she failed to see the chips and scratches and imperfections that it was. Ivy was a broken statue, frozen in time. Frozen in the moment she lost the love of her life. Her heart bitter to anyone that dared tell her it was over.

Theresa didn't want any of that. She wanted love. More importantly she wanted it with Ethan. But since that most probably wasn't going to happen she must learn to move on because she was helping no one. Her heart could not be giving if it was suspended in time, in the moment Ethan said "I Do" to Gwen.

Reaching the kitchen she opened the door with a slight push. The lights already open, she began to wonder who was there at this time. Looking towards the fridge she saw a figure bent slightly, rummaging.

He smiled as he came up, passed her a howl of fruit, and waited for her to try it.

"I heard you liked midnight snacks." was all he said and sauntered past her slowly, his eyes asking her to try his creation. She complied.

"This is good, how'd you make it?"

He passed her his card.

_Nicholas Foxworth Crane_

_Expert with fruit and women._

_Call 565-4312 for catering of all needs_

"Your full of it"

"_You_ said I was good step-mommy"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Advertisement

**A/N: I don't own passions, if you haven't noticed.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating and that this is so short, but i can't seem to find enough time to sit down a cook up a story lately. But I should update this one the most.

* * *

**50. Advertisement

"I know you love my fruit, but honestly a shirt?"

Fox walked around Theresa, who was sitting down at the kitchen table. Theresa this morning had decided to sport a very well done t-shirt with a colourful picture of fruit with a fox in the background.

"I think it's pretty. And so does little Ethan here. Don't you sweetheart?" Theresa said in a baby cooing voice to her baby son. Little Ethan promptly started clapping while making gurgling noises that melted Fox's heart on sight.

"Ok, maybe you have a point." Fox said conceding to her argument.

"I knew you'd see it my way." she beamed back up at him with her thousand watt smile.

"You know, I still might need a little more persuading" Fox murmured as he slowly dipped his head to Theresa's level. Just as he was about to kiss her little Ethan hit Fox with a piece of food. Theresa bursted out laughing.

"Looks like Ethan gave you a taste!" Theresa laughed as the fruit slide down Fox's cheek.

* * *

**Please review, whether you like it or not, i just want to hear your opinion and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM (if you didn't get the hint, no flames)**


End file.
